gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Come See About Me
Come See About Me dei The Supremes è una canzone presente nell'episodio Ringraziamento, l'ottavo della quarta stagione. E' la seconda canzone della puntata. Dopo che Finn stabilisce a ogni nuovo membro del Glee Club un mentore, Quinn, Santana e Brittany decidono di mostrare ad alcune delle ragazze delle nuove direzioni (tra cui Wade) i loro passi di danza, chiamata "Dannata Trinità". Quinn dice che non si sono viste per un paio di mesi, ma possono riuscire a fare un numero al volo. La band suona la musica e le ragazze cominciano a ballare con Quinn come solista insieme Santana e Brittany di sottofondo, proprio come in I Say a Little Prayer nella Prima Stagione. Fanno uno ballo impressionante. Kitty è molto contenta osservando il ballo, ma soprattutto Quinn. Marley sembra un po' a disagio verso la fine dello spettacolo. Appena la canzone finisce le ragazze applaudono, la maggior parte degli applausi sono di Kitty. Santana poi vede Marley e le chiede se sta bene perché sembra che stia per vomitare, Marley dice che è solo stanca di provare. Testo della canzone Quinn (con Santana & Brittany): Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh oh oh... I've been crying' (Oh oh) Cause I'm lonely (For you) Smiles have all turned (To tears) But tears won't wash away the fears (Oh oh) That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh) To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh) It keeps me (Crying baby for you) Keeps me (Sighin' baby for you) So won't you hurry? Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) I've given up my friends just (For you) My friends are gone and you (Have too) No peace shall I find (Oh oh) Until you come back And be mine (Oh oh) No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh) I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh) Keep on (Crying baby for you) I'm gonna keep (Sighin' baby for you) So come on hurry Come on and see about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) Sometime's up (Oh oh) Sometime's down (Down, Oh oh) My life's so uncertain (Oh oh) With you not around (Oh oh) From my arms you maybe out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh) But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh) Keeps me (Crying baby for you) Keep on, keep on (Crying baby for you) So won't you hurry Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me) I love you only (Come see about me) Brittany (con Santana & Quinn): See about me (Come see about me) Quinn (con Santana & Brittany): See about your baby (Come see about me) Santana (con Brittany & Quinn): You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me) Quinn (con Santana & Brittany): I love you only (Come see about me) Come see about me Oh Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez